It is known that, during certain interventions, it is advantageous for a practitioner to have the possibility of supplying his handpiece alternately with different irrigation liquids.
In the devices of the prior state of the art, the “irrigation lines”, i.e. the flexible tubes which connect the storage flasks to the handpiece via a peristaltic pump, are provided with a switching valve making it possible to connect the inlet of the pump successively to each of the flasks containing various irrigation liquids.
It will be understood that, in such devices, the irrigation line assembly cannot be of disposable type, unless the switching means are discarded with it, which, due to the costs involved, is difficult to envisage.
In certain devices of the prior state of the art, only that part of the irrigation line constituted by the flexible tubes is disposable, the switching means remaining, for their part, fast with the control apparatus. It will be understood that, under these conditions, the exchange of this disposable part of the irrigation line does not solve the problem of the sterility of the overall line.